


Memory

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, daddy!klaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole hated that their happiness just reminded her that Finn never got his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt & Blaine are happily married with kids of their own. Burt loves being a grandfather, and Carole, a grandmother to her stepson’s kids. However, she can’t help but be jealous because while Kurt got to fulfill his dreams, marry the love of his life, and have a family of his own, Finn never got to do those things because he died young. It’d be interesting to see Carole just snap, especially after Kurt & Blaine announce that they have another kid on the way.

“We have something to tell you,” Kurt was grinning brightly, showing all of his teeth and Blaine bounced happily next to him. Baby Joshua gurgled on his lap and reached his pudgy hands up, waving them at his grandmother. 

“What?” Burt asked as Carole smiled at the baby and uncorked the bottle of wine. 

“So,” Kurt drew out the word and Blaine gave him such a loving smile that Carole’s chest tightened. “Our adoption request just went through, we’re having another baby.”

And the glass slipped through Carole’s fingers and shattered on the floor. 

“Oh Carole, let me help you,” Blaine gave her a warm smile as Burt hugged his son tightly. The offer of help really made everything so much worse. Blaine was a wonderful young man, truly everything she could ever want in a son-in-law, but he was Kurt’s. He was Kurt’s and Kurt was his and the fact that it happened shattered her heart every time she looked at their matching rings. 

“It’s fine Blaine really,” she said stiffly, snatching the stem out of his hand when he tried to protest. “It’s fine! Just go…go back to your husband and baby because it’s  _fine.”_

And then, embarrassingly, she burst into tears and ran off to her bedroom. 

Just minutes later Burt knocked on the door, as expected. He peeked into the room and gave her a small smile but concern lit up in his eyes. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked and Carole shook her head, wiping at her eyes. Her head pounded painfully and the ache in her chest was even worse. “Because Kurt and Blaine are both pretty upset.”

“I didn’t mean to upset them,” she finally whispered as Burt sat down next to her.

“I know that and so do they. I just wanted to see what happened,” he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “So…what happened?”

“Kurt and Blaine are so happy. They fell in love with each other young and instantly knew they were soul mates. They went to college, got on Broadway, got married and had kids. But-“

“Finn never got to do those things?” Burt finished softly and she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“And I hate that I’m angry at them. They’re just living their lives and they’re happy,” Carole’s shoulders shook with sobs and Burt hugged her tightly. 

“I know that you’re upset because of the life that Finn missed out on but think about the life he did have. He was happy, he was loved, and he was a good kid. Yes his life ended too soon but he would have hated that other people’s lives stopped because of him,” he whispered in her ear. “He would have cried at their wedding, would have been Kurt’s best man and would have spoiled his nephew like crazy.”

“I know,” Carole smiled, knowing that Finn would have adored Joshua. 

“I miss him too and I grieve for all the missed moments in his life. We owe it to Finn to keep living and live life like he would have wanted. That’s how those grand babies of ours are going to know their uncle. They’ll feel the same love that Finn would have given them,” Burt kissed her temple. 

“I should go apologize to them,” Carole sighed, standing up. 

“You can just sit up here with me. They’ll understand,” Burt gave her a warm smile. 

“Finn wouldn’t have just hidden from a problem,” Carole smiled back and walked down stairs. 

“Mrs. Hummel, I’m so sorry,” Blaine said, looking nervous. He only ever called her by her last name when he was feeling beyond uncomfortable. “I really didn’t-“

“You did nothing wrong sweetheart,” Carole hugged him tightly and Blaine melted slightly into her touch. “Sometimes I just miss Finn and seeing you two so happy just reminds me of what he didn’t have.”

There was a long moment of silence before Kurt whispered, “I miss him everyday.”

“He’s be so proud of you two,” Carole laughed through her tears. “He’d be so proud that you were his brothers and he’d love his nephew. I’m just sorry he never got to meet him.”

“But I think he did,” Blaine said softly, glancing back at Kurt. “I felt him there at our wedding, at Joshua’s birth and his first birthday. He’s always here.”

Carole nodded, smiling at them both. 

“I have some of his old toys…maybe Joshua and the new baby would like them,” she suggested and they both grinned.

“That would be amazing.”


End file.
